Smashing the Skies
by The Kyuubi Overload
Summary: Summary: She saw him completely covered in his own blood: his strong broken hands, the flawless twisted arms, that beautiful scratched face, his dashing blood soaked hair, the bruised eyes sparkling in the light, and that wonderful bloody smile. He left her breathless as her cheeks became crimson. "He's so perfect."
1. To Dream

**Summary: She saw him completely covered in his own blood: his strong broken hands, the flawless twisted arms, that beautiful scratched face, his dashing blood soaked hair, the bruised eyes sparkling in the light, and that wonderful bloody smile. He left her breathless as her cheeks became crimson. "He's so perfect."**

 **(∩˃o˂∩)**

 **Author's Notes: Yep a new story. I hope you all enjoy this story. I really like the idea, well the same can be said about all my other stories too. I'm completely up to date with the manga and the anime so I got tired of waiting and now I made this… Damn it All Might! This is all your fault! I have to say that I'm kind of hesitant to do this simply because no one knows what Himiko Toga Quirk is. I'll leave a poll up on my homepage of different ideas for her Quirk. Yes! You have the power of voting for what you want her quirk to be. So vote… Or don't, I don't really care. Anyways… Onward to the story!**

 **(∩˃o˂∩)**

 **Chapter One: To Dream!**

 **(∩˃o˂∩)**

Men…Are created equal. That was the old saying, though that person never once thought about quirks. How could he? He wasn't alive today to change his statement. If he was, it surely would have changed to…Men were once created equally, until this shit happened.

Okay maybe not. It was at this point in the youngs boy's life that he realized this sad fact of life. Men were not equal at birth. This was Izuku Midoriya, he has green eyes and black curly hair with green highlights. He was short, even for is age, and frailer than most. He has on a light grey shirt, dark green shorts, white socks, and oversized red shoes.

Izuku was standing protectively in front of a boy who was sobbing on the ground with a yellow shirt, red pants, and white shoes. The boy was a little chubby and and had red hair. Izuku looked partly terrified as he raised his fists with tears in his eyes. Standing before him was three males. It was his old group after all. His best friend was before him with a large grin on his face as punched his own hand. An explosion popped from his fist.

That was Katsuki Bakugou. He is a young kid of average height, with ash blond, spiky hair and red eyes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, orange shorts, and blue sneakers. Standing to his right was a chubby kid with a buzz cut, wearing a white wifebeater, dark green shorts, and wooden sandals. He had giant red wings that kept him afloat in the air. To the leaders left was a taller boy with long brown hair that was covered by a blue baseball cap. He has on a yellow short-sleeve shirt that was open showing a blue undershirt, blue jeans, and grey shoes.

"It's really cruel to do that, Kacchan…!" Came the weak voice of Midoriya. "I cry too, you know…? I won't let you." he told his best friend that was before him. Finding some determination he yelled, "I won't let you continue without doing anything!"

Fed up with the boy before him for getting in the way so many times Bakugou came back with, "You're without "Individuality" so…Don't think yourself as a hero, you good for nothing!" he howled as launch himself at the boy with his group following after him. They were upon the two weaker boy within seconds and started to lay down the beat down.

It was at this moment when a new person made themselves known to the five. He appeared almost out of nowhere. He jumped it the fray and punched the taller kid that could extend his hands and fingers. The tall kid fell backwards on his back completely dazed by the blow.

The two other boys leap backwards seeing the new threat to them. They regrouped and got a good look at the boy standing before him. The boy was small, in fact maybe an inch or two shorter than Midoriya. He has blond, spiky hair, oceanic, blue eyes, three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, and a fox like grin spread across his face.

"Man there's nothing better than a good fisticuffs!" He laughed excitedly. His face then twisted into a deep a frown, "Pickin on people, I won't let happen, not while I'm around!" The boy declared.

Izuku stared with wide eyes as the boy stood in front of him, ready to fight on his behalf. He watched the boy turn to him, it was only slightly though, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Troublesome Troublemaker, err well, that's what the people at the orphanage say anyway." He introduce himself scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

He didn't notice that the group of two had regained their fallen comrade. He also neglected to see Bakugou. He was angered at being ignored, "Oi you bastard! Don't ignore me!"

"Oh I'll get to you, prick!" Naruto glared, "Here I come!" Naruto rushed in at the boys. They clashed. Midoriya watched on as the blond combated the group. It was pretty one sided as the blond got overwhelmed by the three, yet he somehow fought through all the pain and knocked out the kid with the wings. The fight's momentum switched in that instant.

"Come on you assholes," the blue eyed blond huffed out tiredly, "Is that really all you got? I'm a quirkless brat! Why is it so hard for you?!" he declared proudly.

"I'll destroy you!" Katsuki yelled as he charged at the blond with his hand extended. Naruto saw the danger and yet he rush at him as well.

"I'll kick your ass teme!" Naruto screamed as his fist extended. Naruto's hit landed right on the mark as it nailed the right red eye of Katsuki. Katsuki let off an explosion from his extended hand which sent them both flying in both directions. Naruto smashed into the jungle gym and got tangled up in them. He was knocked out cold by the force of the impact. Katsuki rubbed his now black eye. He had done it, he had won the battle like a true hero! He didn't even care to notice his two companions that were cheering at their victory. They quickly went back to beating on the two other boys the blond had protected.

Izuku would never forget this day. It had only proved to him that it could be done, a quirkless person could become a hero. He saw it himself, the blond, Naruto, was a hero. He had jumped in, to save the day for nothing but doing what a hero should, save the weak. He may have failed, but he did give Kacchan a black eye. That was something amazing in its own right.

 **(∩˃o˂∩)**

They say it all began in a town at Qing Qing China. One day, a hospital there announced the birth of a "luminescent" baby, or something like that. Then, the "paranormal" was declared everywhere…Time had past and we still, to this day, don't have the explanation for this phenomenon. Very quickly, the rare "paranormal" became common or "normal"...And "dreams"…Became…"Reality"!

Today's current society is composed of supermen, and about eighty percent of the world's population has "a unique physical constitution!" Disorder swirled around the globe. It is in these circumstances that the profession that everyone has dreamed of…Came into the spotlight!

 **(∩˃o˂∩)**

It was a beautiful friday in the city of Musutafu Japan. Two boys of the age of fourteen where walking to school in the crowded streets. The two boys were close since that day. The day at the playground, the day where he met his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Izuku and Naruto learned quite a bit about each other. Izuku learned that Naruto was parentless and lived at the local orphanage. He had also learned that Naruto was qutie the troublemaker with his variety of pranks he pulled and managed to drag him along into.

Naruto learned that the boy had a very kind mother that he lived with. He also learned the boy had quite the hero attraction. He had also figured out that the black and greened haired boy was quirkless too, and also was fascinated with how he fought with Bakugou. There was also when the boy went off and ranted quietly to himself that freaked out everyone around him that heard him.

Though there was one thing they both had in common, they wanted to become heroes. Even knowing how pointless it was, or how the media said it was.

Today however there was a villain causing a huge disturbance on their way to school. The huge villain was standing his ground on top of Tatooine Station fighting multiple heroes at once. "Go away eeen!" it yelled. It tossed its massive fist at hero that got too close and smashed into a building. Sending rubble everywhere as other heroes at the scene move to intercept them.

"Ahh man, this is too damn early!" a man complained from the crowd.

"It must be really impressive to be able to transform into that monster." a well dressed businessman commented, "What's wrong?" he asked the person next to him.

"Oh," the man turned not expecting to be talked to, "It's just a handbag thief acting violently now that his back is against the wall." He told the businessman who nodded at the answer.

Another businessman was on the phone talking with his boss no doubt. "Uh, a villain appeared...Thus the trains are stopped...Yes, I do not know when I'll arrive at the office."

A group of girls with their various types of phones recording the event squealed with delight seeing one of heroes they knew and fangirled hard, "Kyaaa! Do your best Kamui!"

Yes this was how a typical day was. Seeing heroes in action was a regular thing now days. "I wonder who is fighting?" Izuku asked excitedly.

Naruto pointed at the top of a building, "He's up there!" Naruto pointed the hero out to his friend. The hero was wearing his Hero Costume, a black unitard with a wood helmet, wooden gloves that reach past his forearm, a wooden belt, and wooden shoes.

"You used your skills for illegal purposes when people are going to work, and you have committed a theft resulting in injury." The well renowned hero Kamui Woods declared listing of the villain's crimes. "You really are evil incarnate."

Naruto blinked, "What? Seriously?" he said in deadpan. The guy was handbag thief, not Freddy Krueger!

His friend Izuku, "This is the "Kamui Woods"!" he exclaimed with awe seeing one of his heroes from his note book collection. "He is a young talent experiencing a surge of popularity!"

A man next to wearing a wifebeater T-shirt grinned hearing Izuku, "Hey you know a lot about him! You would not be...A fan!"

Izuku quickly jumped at the comment while Naruto snickered at his friend reaction. "Ah, no…" he denied embarrassedly.

"This is your punishment." the hero said lowly as his hands branched out like a tree.

"Show us some big moves woodsmen!" The crowd roared wanting to see some amazing moves from the hero.

"Ah! Here it is, the famous "Absolute Preemitive Confinement..." Izuku gushed.

"Lacquered Chains Prison!" the hero exclaimed as his hands became branches that reached out toward the massive donkey looking villain. They were looking to wrap around the villain, however a massive shadow zoomed over the crowd. Everyone watch on as huge foot smashed into the lower jaw of the villain.

"Canon Canyon!" The purple blur yelled. Izuku blinked with a dazed expression on his face. The figure was a massive woman that has long voluminous blonde hair with two curled strands, and violet colored eyes with white pupils. Her hero costume is composed of a purple and nude colored skin tight bodysuit, that is accented with orange stripes separating the purple and nude. Her bodysuit distinctively imitates the illusion of her wearing nothing but a top, gloves and thigh high boots. The bodysuit also has three peculiar orange diamond shaped dots on the purple top and it's under her chest. She also wears a purple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides. The ground shook as the crashed onto the road below the train station.

Her powerful kick knocked out the little, in comparison to her, dreadlocks donkey like villain. She easily lifted the villain up his pants leg. She posed for the crowd, "Hiya, I'm Mount Lady. I just started today."

The crowd broke out with a thunderous applause. "Holy hell! A hero that I can get behind!" Naruto gave Izuku the look, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

"Your Godfather's rubbing off on you that much, huh?" Izuku sighed as he was writing down the new hero in his book. Naruto flounder like a fish out of water at the insult.

Naruto quickly recovered though, "I thought we discussed that we wouldn't talk about that guy! The guy's an asshole, he still hasn't gotten me out of the orphanage...The bum." he fumed thinking about the white haired man.

"Right, sorry about that." Izuku apologized remembering the blond's dislike of the man.

The blond sighed, "It's fine, I just wish he tried a little harder than he as been. Anyway back to the blonde haired giant!" he became more excited looking at the new female hero. Izuku had to agree the women's looks were great, but she had a lot of power hidden behind her if that kick was anything to go by.

Mount Lady waved at the audience as they cheered for her. The other heroes were completely forgotten by the mass of people and they quickly became dejected. The police quickly dragged the shrunken villain away into a SWAT car.

As the number of "paranormal" phenomenon goes up, the number of crimes exploded like wild fire. And the governments were bound hand and foot by laws that restricted radical revisions of any reactions. Courageous people...And character traits of American comics went into action.

They kept an eye on the "paranormal" and defend the people of bad intentions! Very quickly. Under the leadership of the public opinion, the hero, after acquiring specific civil rights, saw their professional activities officially recognised.

And to reward their effort…

...They received their salaries directly from the state! And they were acclaimed by the crowds!

Naruto saw the grin on the woman's and became sheepish, "A glory stealer huh?" Then Naruto heard it, Izuku was at it again, the murmuring.

"Titan's transformation, huh...? It is true that it is quite popular and is really a great "individuality" but when you consider the damage caused to the city, can you fear a bad cost-benefit ratio and limitations of use to come?! No...It might depend on whether she can grow at will or not."

The man once again look at the kid next to him, "Pfft… Hey hey, you also take notes! You thinking about becoming a hero, no?! It's good, continue and give it all you got!" He praised the kid's determination.

Izuku looked up from his notes with an embarrassed blush at the praise, "Yes! I will do my best!"

"As will I!" Naruto jumped in too. Sure they may have been quirkless, or as Naruto liked to call themselves, late bloomers. Well Naruto may have wanted to see more of blonde waving at the crowd, but school. Schools sucked, looking back at the purple costume, yes school sucked really hard.

 **(∩˃o˂∩)**

"Alright you all passed the third grade." The teacher declared.

Izuku blinked and looked at Naruto, "That was fast." He commented. Naruto shrugged, he wasn't going to complain. He barely passed as it was.

"I'll start it off like I always do, Naruto you're an idiot!" The teacher announced getting the class to laugh at him.

Naruto's eye twitched, "Yeah and your diploma has a price tag hanging from it!" The teacher span around to see that it did. "250 yen," It said. Now the classes laughter was directed back at him.

Naruto grinned seeing his successful prank. The teacher quickly ripped off the price tag with a furious look. "Damn it Uzumaki! You little slacker!" The teacher quickly caught himself before he went on a rant, "Yes anyways...It is the time for you all to think about your futures. I will now distribute the career aspiration forms now!"

"Great more homework…" Naruto murmured disappointedly.

"It's not homework!" the teacher yelled at Naruto. The teacher once again became a little more lively after Naruto's outburst, "But hey, you have, for the most part, the ambition to go to the hero section of the heroes, No?" It happened instantly after he said that. All the kid's, minus Naruto and Izuku, unleashed their quirks. "Alright everyone calm down! Does everyone here have good "individuals"? But be aware that the use of it outside the establishment is against the rules." he warned the class in good manner.

There was snort from the one, and only, Katsuki. "Sir, don't place me in the same bag as the rest of the class!" he laughed out arrogantly. "I really don't intend to be buddy buddy with these guys, they have "weak individualities"...You know?"

"What the hell do you mean by that!?" the class roared outraged by his remarks.

"Shut up, you secondary characters! Act as such!" He laughed mockingly.

The teacher read of his grading sheet, "Oh yes indeed, Bakugou...You want to go to…"Yuuei high school" don't you?"

The class dropped their mouths hearing that and turned to face the top dog in class. "Isn't that high school? The one that takes a 79 score to enter this year?" Someone said aloud. Another one said, "It's also said to have an entrance examination that has the air of cutthroats...Well I think anyway." A girl sent the boy that said a look of stupidity, "You're a freakin idiot. That's the school All Might graduated from! How could it be cutthroat?"

Naruto watched as the boy's ego grew fifteen times as large as he jumped onto his table and started stomping on it. "I'm not surprised you secondary characters are quaking so much! I got an "A" on the exams. Me! I'm the only one here that will go to Yuuei! I will be the one to surpass All Might. And then, I'll become the highest hero of all time! I'll leave my name in the books forever among the best heroes as number one!" he finished rant. Naruto glared at the spiky haired blond, ' _His ego needs to be brought down a peg!'_ Naruto thought.

"Yeah number one loud mouth asshole!" Naruto barked at the ash blond prick. Some of the class laughed at the blonds insult.

Bakugou shot the blond a dirty look, "What does a quirkless loser like you know!?" he smirks at Naruto, "You could never get into Yuuei." he proclaimed smugly.

"Oh," the teach spoke up once again getting everyone's attention, "Now that we're talking about Yuuei, it would seem that Izuku and Naruto both wish to join Yuuei too." he said reading off the paper in his hands. Katsuki's head turned like a machine to look at Naruto then to Izuku. The class turned to look at the pair before erupting in laughter.

Naruto grit his teeth as the class laughed at him and his friend. "Seriously?! Midoriya?! It's impossible for you to go to Yuuei!" someone mocked. Another student jabbed at him, "Yeah you can't just join the hero section because of studying!" A girl pointed at Naruto, "Yeah and it would be even more so for you, Uzumaki! Since you don't know how to study!"

Naruto glared at the girl, "Yeah and that's coming from the girl who's quirk is spinning her limbs around in any direction! How useless!" the girl faltered at being called out.

"At least I have a quirk you bastard!" She shot back.

Izuku stood up from his seat to defend himself and his friend, "It...It's not set in stone! Just because it has happened doesn't mean-" he was cut off when Bakugou slammed his hand on the desk using his explosive quirk on the table.

"You good for nothing!" he yelled on the top of his lungs as Izuku fell backwards. Naruto leaped up from his seat and waited for Katsuki to make a move on his friend. If he put his hands on Midoriya he wouldn't hesitate to break his arm. "You don't even a weak quirk, you...You got nothing Deku! So why are you trying to enter the same arena as me!"

Izuku was at a loss for words as Katsuki got in his face, "What...You're wrong. Not so fast, Kaachan. I...Don't intend to compete against you, not at all!" He saw Kaachan's fist smoking as he grew more impatient. He could also see his friend, Naruto, barely containing himself from strangling the explosion user. "...I swear! It's just been a goal of mine since I was little...And then...Nothing ventured, nothing gained..."

That seemed to be the last straw for Katsuki as he became totally enraged by Deku, "What do you mean by that?!" he growled. The classroom became uneasy as the display continued. "Say your prayers!" Heard some of his class talking behind him and calmed down a bit as his hand came back down to his sides, "What can you do anyway?"

Then, out of nowhere, Naruto's fist smashed into Katsuki's face send him back a bit and into a table but he didn't leave his feet. "I won't let you talk down on my friend, you bastard!"

"You quirkless scum! Prepare to die!" Bakugou hollered as got ready to fight back, however the teacher managed to intercept the two battling boys.

"Stop right there boys! Their will be no fighting in my classroom. Naruto you can find a nice seat in the principal's offices right now!" He sent Naruto on his way. It was the only way to save his classroom from the damages that was bound to happen if the two fought. That and Naruto was the one to actually landed a hit starting the fight.

Naruto grunted, "Fine whatever."

"This. Is. Not. Over." Katsuki glared at the blond.

Naruto glared right back at the other blond, "Yeah, it's not." Naruto went to the classroom's door and slid them open, he slammed them when he left. The room became quiet as everyone went back to their seats. Izuku was still sitting against the wall after Naruto had left. He was deep in thought.

 **(∩˃o˂∩)**

At the same time as all that was happening, a monster made of ugly green slime, and filth was sprinting down the street. "Nooo! Someone stop that thief!" A store clerk yelled as he rushed out of his store after it. The green creature ran into and knocked people on the street out of its way.

His body went through a metal pole as he ran, "Catch me if you can!"

"Someone is coming, though." Someone in the crowd that was watch the villain dash away said. The was also a cough too!

A random teen spoke up next, "He just enjoys the mess this morning to put him as his grain of salt, right? People who are struggling to curb their "individuality", there is definitely that everywhere."

"There are no limits." the other joined the conversation. They didn't see the massive hulk of a man behind them.

"Yes there is." He smiled as he made himself known to everyone. "Why you ask?" Everyone turned to the man, "Because I'm here!"

 **(∩˃o˂∩)**

Izuku was sitting in his desk as the bell rang letting the whole class know that it was time to leave and head home for the day. There was a bunch of chatter going on now that class was emptying. A male student asking a girl if she wanted to the Karaoke place, and getting rejected almost instantly.

Izuku wasn't aware of this however, no, he was looking at his phone. ' _Wow! Today's morning incident is all over Yahoo! And the News too!'_ He thought excitedly at the new hero appearance. He put his phone away and reached down to grab his notebook, ' _I should hurry home to make a summary.'_ That was when his notebook was suddenly ripped from his hands, very rudely.

He looked up and became horrified as he saw who had his number 13 edition on heroes analysis. It was none other than Bakugou! "Oi I still got a bone to pick with you, you good for nothing." Izuku squeaked at the boy's tone. He had to handle this carefully or his notebook might get destroyed. He didn't seem that interested in it. He assumed he only grabbed it to get his attention. Which was good.

"What is that Katsuki?" the stretchy finger kid that once beat him up when he was younger asked drawing the blond's attention to it. ' _Damn it! Why did he have to say something?!'_

Katsuki glance down at it, "For the future"...Seriously? Pffft, Midoriyaaa!"

Midoriya was quick to reply, "It doesn't concern you! Give it back!" Izuku demanded. Katsuki blinked at having Midoriya demand something from him. That only pissed him off and he did the expected, he blew up his notebook. "Huh!?" was Midoriya's shocked response. "This is too cruel…!"

"Hmph." Bakugou then threw the burnt up notebook out the window. "Some say that it is possible at the start of the year...To see and determine the person who will be ranked first ranked hero. I'll be the first! But also the only one from this shabby municipal school! And more since I'm a perfectionist, I want to see those that call themselves "one who want to continue his studies at Yuuei" have a certain dignity."

He laughed as he put his hand on Izuku's shoulder, Izuku saw smoke coming from his jacket, "For the moment...Forget passing the Yuuei entrance exam, you dirty nerd!" Izuku shuddered at the implied threat.

As the group of three left the classroom one of the other guys with Katsuki opened his mouth, "Oi, hey...Try to answer at least something."

Bakugou snorted, "He can't. It's so pathetic that even in his third year...He...Still can't see things in front of his face." The two others left the room but Katsuki stopped at the door, "I forgot. There is a method that can be really effective if you want to become a hero so badly. Try making a leap of faith from roof like in Assassin's Creed. You can believe, with all your might that you will have a quirk worth two cents in the other world!" he dumped two whole truck loads on top of a very open wound.

It was in that moment that Izuku spun around completely enraged at the remark, ' _Suicide! What the hell is he even saying?!'_

Bakugou turned to face him with a grin on his face, "You got something to say?" he baited the black and green haired boy. There was then an explosion from his hand as he used his quirk to be more intimidating.

It would be sometime later when Izuku found out that Naruto was rubbing off on him way too much, "Yeah...Just what the hell is wrong with you?! Do you even realize what you say sometimes?!" Izuku quickly covered his mouth as he realized what he had just did and said. ' _I'm dead, I'm so dead. Why...How...Naruto what have you made do?!'_ The boy backed up from his spot as Bakugou was now completely facing him as a shadow covered his face. Izuku knew that Naruto would say he had helped him stick up for himself and say that it was good thing, right now he wish he would've kept his mouth shut.

Truth be told, Bakugou was stunned by his old friend. That was the second time he stood up against him. ' _What is this! A common occurrence?!'_ And then he said "You trash, I'll kill you!"

Before he could even take a step towards the now back talking Izuku, a hand was firmly placed on his shoulder. He turned to see the principal in all her glory, "Ah, Baku-chan, I've been looking for you."

"Mother!" Katsuki roared at being called by such a nickname at the school. Katsuki's mother has long black hair, red eyes, a beauty mark under left eye, and a narrow face. She was wearing a black jacket, a white shirt, a black tie, a black skirt with dark pantyhose under it, and black high heels.

She sent him a glare and grabbed him by his ear, "We're going to have a nice talk in my office with Uzumaki. Now come along." She notice Izuku and sent him a kind smile, "Oh, hello Midoriya-san! It's good to see you again."

Izuku smiled back at his savor, "Likewise, Sara-san!" She grinned at hearing him use her name, it seemed he remember her after all.

"Deku...This isn't-" His mother popped him on his head. He looked up to see his mother snorting steam from her nose, she was using her quirk!

"Come now." she pulled him out of sight. Izuku let out a sigh of relief not having to deal with that situation any longer. Midoriya hurried out of the classroom and went to where is notebook had fallen. Much to is horror it had fallen into a Koi fish pond. He reached in to grab his ruined book.

' _Moron! If I really jumped from the roof, it would mean suicide for me, right?! Think before you speak!'_ The Black haired boy raged in his mind. He couldn't believe...Oh okay he could because this was just one of the many stupid things he had said over the years, but still. ' _Fools…'_

┴┬┴┤ **Flashback├┴┬┴**

"Mom! The Computer!" A little Midoriya cheered from his seat on the computer with an action figure in his hands of his favorite hero of all time! All Might! The best and most renowned hero in the whole world!

"Again?! Seriously, you ask me to watch this so many times that you have increased the view count by at least a thousand! It gives me the chills just looking at it." she laughed seeing her little boy rock back and forth in the chair. Inko was a slim, beautiful woman who has short green hair with a ponytail on the left, and green eyes. She has on a short white shirt, with a white apron, and light grey jeans. "This is...an old video...Of a hero...Making his debut...Just after a disaster arrived!" The video announce before it started.

"Did you see that?!"

"He has already saved 100 people! And it didn't even take 10 minutes! Really, what a monster!"

"Hahaha!" The man laughed in high spirits despite the whole situation. The man had a mass of people on his back as he stepped on top of a flipped over bus. The hero is an extremely tall and overly-muscular man, whose design resembles the American comic book superhero. His hair spikes on top of his head and his whole body has more shadows. His Hero Costume consists of a red, white, and blue body suit with golden gloves and boots. Overall, its design is considered very classic.

"He laughs so loudly!" As the video continued to play, little Izuke was in a trance just watching the pure heroics of the man.

He laughed once again as the camera zoomed in on his face showing his massive grin, "You no longer have to worry! Why you ask?" He paused as he let it sink in, "Because I'm here!"

The boy watching the youtube video, grin threatened to rip his face apart if it got any wider. The boy was amazed, in total childish awe, cloud nine if you will. "Soooo Cool! If I get an "individuality"...I want it to be just like his!" His mother sent him a glance as she heard him say that. It was taking longer than normal for his quirk to show itself, so she would have to take him to be checked.

The next day, she took him to Izuku to the doctor's office. This is what they found out: "That will not happen, you better give up." the doctor told them. The doctor's hair that was on the top of his head went down to above mouth. He had a very large bushy, white mustache, and a bald head. As he sat casually in his chair.

If the word devastated didn't have a meaning at this point in the human language, then the face that Izuku had made would have become that very word's definition! His action figure of All Might fell to the ground from his hands, he was very weak from the news that he had just heard. His mother was depressed seeing her son's face. She remained strong, though she was very tired by this turn of events. "Yikes…!" she blurted, "There really is something wrong with him?" she asked becoming more worried about her son's health. "Other children in kindergarten have already manifested their "individualities", but my son hasn't."

The doctor coughed getting her attention, "Pardon me for interrupting, madam, but you are fourth generation, are you not?" she nodded for yes at his question which made him continue, "Then let us talk about terms of "Individuality".

"Yes, quite...I am able to bring small objects to myself." she told and showed him by lifting up the action figure off the ground with her powers. "As for my husband, he could breath fire."

The doctor nodded in understanding, "I see," he turned in his chair to point at a picture of Izuku's foot, "You see, in general, this is where the complex individuality manifest, until the age of four." He paused then continued, "Well, in the past, the "paranormal" was still in its beginning, the results of a research about it mad a great noise in their publication. These results, which spread like wildfire, indicated that everything depended on whether or not the presence of articulation at the small toes, did you know?"

He continued to explain the whole situation that went right over the little boy's head, "You see, one might compare it to the maxim: men hardly need what they don't use. And as regards the men which these joints are absent "Type", we can say it represented a new form of evolution!" The doctor looked at the boy before him, "Young Izuku has two joints, and now that is rare in this world, it means...He had no "individuality of any kind."

Later that day, at the Midoriya residence, Izuku sat in front of the computer in his room, surrounded by total darkness. "He laughs so loudly!"

"Mom," came the little weak voice of Izuku, she turned her head just a bit as her son continued to talk, "Whatever the problem that people encounter...I will save them with a smile on my lips…" Inko smiled slightly hearing her son not give up on his dreams. She turned to face her son, and her already fragile world, like cracked glass, shattered in the instant when she saw her son's face. His face was one that would be made when someone had their dreams crushed and thrown into their face, a face that shouldn't belong on a child of any age.

"Heroes are really too cool." he had a smile on on his face as his eyes were holding back the entire pacific ocean, "Maybe...I could be one too, someday?" He asked hoping to hear his one person he trusted with his life to say yes, yes you can! Nothing is impossible! All he want was a simple yes.

His mother's face twisted in horror seeing her son in this much turmoil, depression, and being uttly lost. Tears fell from her eyes as she race to him and held him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Izuku! I'm so sorry…!" Little Izuku cried as well.

┴┬┴┤ **End Of Flashback├┴┬┴**

Of course not. Do not say that. Mom. At that time, I wanted you to tell me…

' _I had already made up my mind back then! Yeah I should avoid listening to what people say! I have to hold my head up high, just like Naruto does!' Izuku thought determinedly, 'Naruto, you proved to me on that day that anyone could be a hero, that is why I see you as one already, so...I can't fall behind you!'_

As he was walking under a bridge a monster made of slime gushed out of a manhole he already passed. Izuku didn't have time to react as the creature grabbed a hold of him, "Invisibility cloak...Size M…" It grunted.

Izuku's mouth and parts of his body was covered by the...Whatever it was. ' _A villain!'_

"Ahah, you should stop struggling so much, kid. Thank you though, you are my hero!" The creature comment as it wrapped tighter around him. "Don't worry, it will only hurt for 45 seconds, of course it will only increase as you struggle! Don't worry it will disappear." The beast laughed.

' _This can't be happening! There is still so much I have left to do, please! Anyone! Help me!'_ The boy mentally screamed out for help. He couldn't use words due to the fact that his mouth was covered.

"Not much longer now. I will have a new host I can mess around with!" It smirked.

' _I can't hold out much longer! Someone save...Me!'_ Izuku cried. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. ' _I'm gonna die, I don't wanna die!"_

"I can't believe someone like him is here...If he thinks he can beat me in my liquid form, he better keep dreaming!"

When all hope seemed lost, the manhole busted from its spot as a large figure flew from it. "Never fear my boy! Because I'm here!" Izuku eyes widened as he recognized the man in front of him. How could he not! It was the most famous hero after all, All Might was here!

"Get ready evildoer! Cuz here I come!" He bellowed with his renowned grin on his face as he threw his punch faster than the villain could act, " **TEXAS**... **SMASH!** "

The sheer force of punched didn't do anything to the monster, but the air pressure did. The monster was completely ripped off of the boy and sent flying in all directions. "The...Air pressure!" the villain screamed. Izuku fell to the ground as he fell unconscious from the lack of air.

 **(∩˃o˂∩)**

Naruto had his hands in his pockets as he walked down the hallway by himself. He was completely pissed off, he may have gotten off easy, but still that prick got off hook. If he saw him again he would kick his ass and those stupid lackeys of his. After getting training from...That man, he would diffenently win. For sure. He was hoping to spend more time with Izuku but it didn't seem he had hung around and waited for him. He also didn't want to walk around too much because his ankles were killing him for some weird reason. He was probably just tired or something.

Izuku not being around the school waiting for him meant that of a couple of things: the first one would be he wanted to get home to do a hero analyses on Mount Lady, and the second...Katsuki and scared him off. That bastard had better not done anything to his friend.

His punishment for the next two weeks was clearing the school after school hours with the janitor. He had his first day of cleaning the school Monday but had to meet the janitor to get "Acquainted' with him first. Oh great, he got to hang with the janitor...He opened the door to the man's room…"What...The hell!"

The man spun around from his chair to face the new voice, "Ah, my honorary two week janitor!" He proclaimed seeing the blond before him. The janitor has a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that was tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There are red lines under his eyes which extended further down his face, going all the way to the bottom. He was wearing black Coveralls, with his name on the right said that read: "Jiraiya".

"You! What are you doing here! When!" Naruto sputtered in shock, of all the people in the world, his godfather was the janitor? Something fishy was in play, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Jiraiya shook his head at the blond, "Is that anyway to greet your godfather?"he asked incredulously. "I had to call in a favor to stop you from being kick out! Your lucky I have such a way with women, or you won't be in school right now!"

"You have a way with women my ass! The last time I saw you talking to one you ended up with a black eye!" Naruto roared.

"She was playing hard to get." he shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Naruto gave him a seriously look, "What country?"

"It doesn't matter, anyway let's talk seriously." Jiraiya's tone change as he said that which caught Naruto's attention, "There are somethings we are going to discuss. Firstly find a seat, that bucket might do." Naruto looked to where the man pointed and kicked the bucket over to sit on the bottom part of it. "So let's talk about what happened. What did you feel when punched Katsuki?"

"Well what do you think I felt?! What kind of question is that?! I was pissed off and I was protecting my friend before Katsuki did something!" Naruto ranted.

"Oi, don't take your anger out on me. That wasn't what I was talking about either. I was asking what you felt physically." Naruto sent him another look like Jiraiya was the king of stupid. The man sighed, "I'm not talking about when your fist connected either."

Naruto became perplexed, "What do you mean?" he asked calming down now that he had become confused. Just what was Jiraiya trying to say, he knew he was getting at something, but what was that something?

"I'll take it as you didn't feel anything, so let me tell you what I saw." He told Naruto, but before he could start to explain Naruto cuts him off.

"How did you see anything?! You weren't even there." Naruto thought about it for second trying to remember if he saw something that could have been him, but nothing came to mind. "Yeah you weren't there."

Jiraiya smirked, "You right in saying that "I" wasn't there, but my camera was! And it caught everything! Come here you little brat and I'll show you the goods."

Naruto cringed at the wording that Jiraiya had chosen. ' _He sounds like a drug dealer.'_ Naruto sweatdropped at that thought. Naruto got up to look at the computer screen that he had just now noticed. Jiraiya hit the play button on the recorded film that was captured by the camera. He watched it a couple of times as he smirked seeing Katsuki get rocked each time. He felt a little better now, yet he had no idea what Jiraiya wanted him to see though, "Er, what am I supposed to be looking at?" He questioned.

"Look at where you were, now watch as...Blam! Did you see how far you jumped and at the speed? This camera is in slow motion too, so here is what it really looks like." He hit the play button and everything happened like a blur.

Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head seeing the speed he lunged at Katsuki. "Woah…"

"Woah is right, but that's no it. Here is the real kicker, look at your ankles when fly off your feet at him." He put the camera in slow motion once again. Naruto watched as he saw something moving by his feet. It was hard to describe what it was, it was barely visible.

"What is that?" Naruto asked getting close to the screen as he squinted his eyes to see better.

"That, my boy, is your quirk. Congratulations. You are no longer Quirkless." Naruto's head snapped so fast that Jiraiya thought he broke it! "Oi are you al-"

"OH MY GOD!"

 **(∩˃o˂∩)**

"Hey! Kid!" a voice called out to him as someone tapped lightly on his cheeks. His eyes fluttered open to reveal, the one and only, All Might! "Wake up...Ah! Thank God!" he said relieved that the boy was okay.

"Hooooow?!" The boy exclaimed seeing his hero standing before him. Izuku was now sitting up staring wide eyed at him.

"You seem to be doing well now, that is the most important thing!" he declared the boy's safety meant more to him then the villain. He took a heroic pose, "I'm really sorry that I got you dragged into this mess. I usually don't make beginner mistakes like this, but maybe…I have let myself go out of shape because I'm in a new place, and that creature was made "offscreen"?" he laughed heartedly. "Anyway you helped me stop this villain, so thank you very much for your assistances!" he thanked the boy and displayed the villain that was now in a coke bottle. "I managed to make My "check-mate" without a problem!"

Izuku was now on his feet shaking with excitement. ' _All Might! The real...The real one! All Might in the flesh and bones!'_ He took notice of villain in the container and had to agree with All Might, ' _It is designed in a completely different way!'_ He mentally agreed with the hero. "Ah I almost forgot! C-can I have your Autograph…?" He asked looking around for his notes and found them to his right, "...Oh my notes…Please!" He begged opening them to a random page only to find All Might's signature in it.

Izuku bowed rapidly, "Woaaaah! T...Thank you very much for this! I will make this a family heirloom, no a family treasure, even!" Izuku gushed over the autograph.

All Might turned away from the boy, "Well, I have to turn this guy in. Check out my exploits on LCD Tv, Kid!"

That cut the boy's praise short as a shocked look came across his face, "Ah...Already?! But...I still have…"

"Us professionals must constantly fight against time and evil." he told his number one fan, "With that, I'm counting on you to continue…" ' _Wait! I still have so much to ask you! My questions…!'_ The boy thought as he rushed at the super hero. He saw the man getting ready to take off and dived for him. He had questions that had to be answered! "...To support me!" he finished as he jumped high into the air like he was flying.

He felt a little heavier than he normally would and looked back to see that fan holding, barely, onto his leg. "Huh? No, No!" He started, "Let me go! Are you crazy or what?!" He yelled shaking his leg to get rid of the boy.

Midoriya glance down shook his head, Using all of his strength to hang on, "If...If I let go I'll…! I'll die...!" he screamed so All might could hear him.

All might realized this fact too and stopped trying to shake the boy off, "Indeed."

"I…! Have many things…! To ask...you directly! You…!" he tried to continue but was stopped by the buff hero.

"O.k, O.k, I understand. Close your eyes and mouth now!" he told Izuku. The boy looked like he was riding the world's fastest rollercoaster. All Might coughed into his hand. To his immense unluckiness, blood came from his mouth. It was almost time. He couldn't hold out much longer, and if he didn't get rid of this fan soon, his real identity would come out before the boy. That only left one word that would appropriately describe this, "Shit!"

He also didn't even realize it at the time, due to his current health problem acting up, but he had dropped that very same villain he had just captured. The used soda bottles hit the ground releasing the beast inside. Fortunately he wasn't quite up just yet. Great?

 **(∩˃o˂∩)**

 **Author's Notes: And that'll do pig, that'll do. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I can't wait to write the next one! I'll see you guys in the next chapter! This story will only have Naruto and My Hero. No other crossovers, as it should be. Review, favorite, follow, or don't. Later~!**

 **Updated:2:14 PM 6/1/2016. I fixed some spelling mistakes and grammar errors. Hopefully it reads better than before. Have a great day, and don't forget to vote in the poll on my account home page here on FanFiction. I also just started on chapter two! It should be up soon, most likely.**


	2. This Is What I Can Do Now!

**Summary: She saw him completely covered in his own blood: his strong broken hands, the flawless twisted arms, that beautiful scratched face, his dashing blood soaked hair, the bruised eyes sparkling in the light, and that wonderful bloody smile. He left her breathless as her cheeks became crimson. "He's so perfect."**

 **(∩˃o˂∩)**

 **Author's Notes: This is signal handed the best following to a new story I have ever gotten! So thank you all for faves and follows! The reviews were great too, but I can't believe almost everyone believes that Naruto has a speed quirk! Well you will see what it really is, I hinted it in the last chapter so you might want to reread it and not just skim over it or you might miss the small details! That and the title gives away what his quirk is too, foreshadowing at its finest! You guys and gals will find out what it is in this chapter! So...Let's get it!**

 **(∩˃o˂∩)**

 **Chapter Two: This Is What I Can Do Now!**

 **(∩˃o˂∩)**

He started coming to as body started to reform once again. He didn't know how he ended up on the street but, he was free…? Yes! That All Might wasn't around either! ' _Damn that All Might! If only that mother fucker didn't exsit!'_ Looking around the slime monster saw three teen walking towards him, completely unwear of the danger in front of them.

"But you're his childhood friend right?" said a black haired teen walking behind Katsuki. He had cigarette hanging from his mouth.

To the right of him was the teen that could stretch his fingers outward. He stretched them out to grab a cigarette from the the black haired teen, "You've really gone too far now." he laughed.

He had heard his so called friends talk about his old pal, a pal that always seemed to get in his way no matter what. Deku was always in this path. He was like a fly that no matter how fast or hard you hit it, it always flew back at you. It should be impossible for this...This quirkless nat! Impossible for him to stand in front of him on so many occasions.

"It's his fault for getting in my way." Katsuki grunted angrily. His anger got the best of him as an explosion sounded from his hands, "Even when we were kids, he was already a jerk that believed in a dream...I'm getting angry just thinking about it." The two boys behind him cringed and winched from the outburst. He then rounded on the two, "Not only that, but didn't I tell you two to stop smoking!" That was one thing he had to keep telling these idiot of friends of his. If they got caught his mother would kill them. That and she should definitely put it on his flawless school report. "If you get busted it will go on my school report...What?!" He asked/yelled wondering what they were staring at.

They quickly pointed behind him, "Lo...Look!" He could tell by their looks that there was something wrong. What was it that could make them scared so easily?

"Invisibility cloak...With good "individuality"..." the mass of green said lowly as it lunged at the boy. Katsuki heard the voice as his eyes widened. He started turning to face the voice...However...It was far too late.

 **(∩˃o˂∩)**

The pair had landed on top of a rooftop of a building back inside the city. They were overlooking the city, well All Might was, Izuku was clutching at the concrete ground, trying his best not to throw up. He managed to get out a couple of words as he started to stand up from his motion sickness, "That was scary…" Izuku was staring at the massive back of his childhood idol. Words were betraying him at the moment. He was trying best to come up with some way of asking him if it was possible to become a hero being quirkless and all.

All Might was nervous too, but for completely different reasons such as the fact that if he didn't get away from this kid, his dark secret would come into the light. He did not need that at this time. He was also embarrassed and angered as well. "Seriously! I was forced to land to talk to a person this low on the social ladder, what? Oh well…" he shrugged as he became indifferent about the situation. "I really have no time to hang around and talk with you, I really must be off. I leave you here!" He declared letting the boy know of his departure. Hopefully that would be enough to let the boy know he really had to go. He didn't have time to waste with talk.

"Wait! Um…" the boy cried out trying to stop the great hero from taking off again.

"No! I can not wait!" All Might yelled still not facing the boy. His hands grasped the metal bars of the roof top railing as he prepared to launch himself yet again. He would be cutting it close too, damn it. ' _This kid…'_

In this moment, Izuku found the courage to ask the question, "Can I become a hero...Even without a "Individuality"." The boy started and continued with, "Is it possible for a person without a quirk to...Become like you?"

All Might froze at the question, ' _That was…'_ In truth it sounded just like him when he was younger. "No "Individuality huh…?"

*Bo-Bom*

All Might's expression became strained as his heart beated like it was coming out of his chest. His arms came to his chest. Stream was coming off him yet the boy hadn't noticed, good? No, the boy just kept on rambling on. ' _Oh, I smell a rat...No! No! No! Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit…'_

Unaware of any of this happening at all, Izuku just kept on running like the little train that could, "Because I do not have "individuality"...No, it's perhaps more than just that, but... They all laugh at me all the time...I...Do not really know why...I think...It's really cool to be able to save people."

The steam around All Might covered him completely hiding his form, only momentarily. Izuku looked up with hope in his eyes, "I want to save people with a smile on my face! A hero that knows no fear! I want to become the best heroes, just like you..." he paused when the smoke cleared he saw a man, that didn't look like All Might, no his hair did, and the clothes he was wear did man was an overly-skinny man with angular features, long limbs and neck. He has spiky, disheveled hair with two bangs framing the sides of his face and has no eyebrows. His eyes are sunken in like All Might, but the difference is that you can see his Blue eyes. "Huuuuh?!" was the response from Izuku.

Izuku pointed at him in surprise, "You narrowed! Huh?! Suddenly...Huh?! You are a fake, right?! You are an imposter, right?! You're too thin?!" The boy ranted completely shocked at the sight.

Yagi Toshinori, stared at the boy, he opened his mouth as a blood gushed out of it, "I'm All Might." he told him.

Seeing the blood come rushing out of man's mouth almost made Izuku faint. His hero...was this person who looked like they were dying. "Whaat?!" he cried out. "I don't believe you!"

Seeing he was going to have to explain himself to teen, he did just that in form of an example, "There are many people who retain their abs at the pool, right?" He got a nod from the boy, though the stunned look never left the boy's face, "It's like that, but not."

"Stop lying!" Izuku denied once again. This couldn't be his All Might. The "Symbol of Peace" was this man?!

Toshinori sat on the ground as he gave a tired sighed, "A smile that knows no fear, huh...? Well as you can see, kid...What is written on the internet is not necessarily true, you know?"

"That's...Not true…" Izuku still tried to deny the man as All Might, but it seemed that he was finally realizing that this was really All Might.

He lifted up his shirt to show, a large scar that covers most of the left side of his chest, "This is a wound...I got 5 years back by a villain. The result: semi-destruction of my respiratory system and total removal of my stomach. My face is emaciated and haggard; my eyes are the side effects of repeated surgeries. Currently, I can't work as a professional for more than three hours a day. I'm at my limits." He let his go out of his hands to cover up the scar.

Izuku shuddered at thought and remember an event from fives ago, "Five years ago...That was when you fought against the "Venomous Chainsaw"...?"

Hearing the boy name a villain he defeated from that far back almost made him grin, "I see you know your stuff, good job." He gave the boy a thumbs up. "I won't let such a villain get me so easily, anyway! What I told you hasn't been publicly disclosed. I will have to ask you to not tell anyone, please." He paused to catch his breath for a second while Izuku just waited, "The "Symbol of Peace" who saves people with a smile...Absolutely can't afford to bow down to the forces of evil." he declared dramatically. "If I laugh, it is just...To distract myself from the fear I feel and the pressure under which I awash as heroes. Professionals must always put their lives on the line." He sighed once more, "So, I can't openly say that you can become a hero without an ability of some sort, because it may not...be possible."

Despair had found him once again, ' _Hello darkness my old friend…'_ This was once again the same word thrown back at him, by almost everyone. Now his hero had said the same thing as everyone else. "...I see…"

"If all you care about is saving people, you can become a policeman. That way, you are also "responsible for receiving the "villain"...A job often overlooked, ridiculed, and disparaged due to us heroes. But it is no less admirable!" he said as he stood up from his spot and made his way over to a door that led to the stairwell. These were his last words to Izuku, "...It's not a bad thing to dream. Just don't...be careful not to obscure the facts, kid." He left Izuku alone on the roof.

Izuku was alone, all by himself now. He didn't really have a chance now did he? All his hopes were crushed. This had to be the worst day ever. "Could it get any worse?"

Toshinori was walking down the stairs when he remember the villain in his pockets, " _Will, I gotta take this guy to the…'_ His hands didn't feel anything in his pockets. That should be impossible there was two, two liter bottles in his pockets! He looked down and saw nothing...An explosion happened in the distance. The area which he had jumped over… "This can't be true…!"

 **(∩˃o˂∩)**

The once busy plaza, was now in utter chaos. Fire and explosions were happening all over the place. The heroes that arrived on the scene were trying their best to evacuate the people from the onslaught. As this new villain had appeared, it was much more dangerous than the last one they had fought previously today. This creature was hard to fight not only because of its attacking power, or the way physical attack bounced off of it, but also because it had a hostage in its slimy grasps. It was almost impossible to get close.

Katsuki struggled for the life of him to get away and blast himself out of the beast, but no matter how much he fought, nothing would make the creature let go! It just continued to wrap itself around him, like it was trying to consume him. He would be damned if he let himself be eaten! ' _As if I would let me...Be absorbed by a muddy…'_ He managed to get his mouth loose from the monster, " **Bastard!** " He roared in defiance.

' _What incredible strength! Looks like I pulled the right number! Hahaha!'_ The slime monster laughed. Maybe today was a good day after all. That and this mess they were causing was keeping the other heroes at bay too! How perfect! Nothing could stop him now! ' _With this "individuality" and force...I'll definitely get my revenge on that prick!'_

The crowd that started to form outside the plaza, "Perfect! Whos fighting this guy? A villain of first rank perhaps?" Another person yelled out, "Go heroes!"

The heroes fighting consisted of Deathgoro, Kamui Woods, BackDraft, among others too.

Deathgoro is a very tall and has a muscular body with a big chin. He also has short white hair. In his Hero Costume, he wears large headband with a yellow and black warning patterns. His shirt only covers his arms leaving most of his torso and abs visible, on each of his wrists he wears two heavy metal bracelets with the same color pattern as his headband on the sides and wears a light blue pants. His belt also has the same color pattern.

Backdraft is dressed like a firefighter, he wears a yellow jacket and has a red fireman hat. He has a cannon on his shoulder which is able to shoot water and he also has a red tank filled with water on his back. He protects his face with a white mask. He has a red tap on each of his arms. He wears yellow sneakers.

Kamui grunted after land on the ground with two students in his wooden branches, "Fire and explosions...They aren't my forte. I'll leave this for someone else." He announced.

"We expect your help! Thanks for saving those kids. Turning this fire off requires my full attention." Looking around at the group of polices officers, "The fire trucks aren't here yet, what the fuck!" He complained.

Deathgoro grunt in frustration, "It is so slippery that you can not catch him with your bare hands, and more, it has a good "individuality". The only good solution is to wait it out!" he clenched his fist, "Because of that, we believe this is like a minefield! Even going in there, It's difficult to do anything!"

Throundous footfall sound off in the distance, "Tita- I mean Mount Lady!" someone in the crowd cheered seeing the massive woman rushing over the sence with a grin on her face. That grin fell when she got there, as she tried to get into the area only to see that was impossible. Though crowd didn't complain looking up at her getting quite the eye full, some even took pictures. "I can't do anything if there isn't two lanes of traffic!" she whined.

"Wouaaargh!" the creature slammed its fist down causing a hero to jump back.

He barely dodge the debris flying everywhere, "Ooh there!"

"It's useless! There is no one here who can fight this thing!" Kamui Woods yelled over the explosions and the growing chaos.

A hero with a bird mask announced: "We can only wait until someone with an outrageous advantageous "Individuality" to show up!"

Black draft turned to the bird mask hero, though he kept up blasting the fire with his water quirk. "What will we do with the number of victims growing right now?! Bring someone, here and now!"

A hero wearing a helmet with steam coming from it, "It makes me feel sorry for the kid, he'll have to wait for a bit!"

Deathgoro glared at the slime monster, ' _If only I had the power to send him to the other world or something…'_ "Fuck!" he yelled.

The heroes that were supposed to save the day were completely, and utterly useless to help the boy. Their quirks couldn't even touch the slime monster. All they could do was put out fires and try to prevent the slime holding the boy hostage in place, and even that was harder than it sounded.

Toshinori had rushed to the scene as fast as he could and was whistling. He was out of breath as his lungs were over worked once again. He couldn't keep doing this for much longer. He saw the villain he had captured prior to this, and knew that he had to have fall out when he jumped into the air and tried to shake that kid off. This all happened because he was careless, he was worried too much about something less important than his hero duties. ' _He must have fallen out at that time!'_

He stood in the back of the crowd too stunned to move, he couldn't do anything because had hit his limit long ago. ' _I was so absorbed in what I was doing that I hadn't realized how much time had past. What a mistake on my part! All this happened because I was trying to reason with a fan! I'm...So pathetic...I'm pathetic…'_

 **(∩˃o˂∩)**

Izuku was walking down the sidewalk with his head down and his gaze fixated on his ruined notebook. Everything he had ever hopeful was almost completely crushed by all that had happened. He only knew of one other person who had supported him fully. His best friend, Naruto. In fact Naruto would probably hit him if he saw him doubting himself like this.

Though All Might's words hung with him at the moment, ' _Be careful not obscure the facts, kid.'_ His mind started to wonder, ' _It's so pathetic to see even in the third year, I still can't face these things.'_ His teacher's words came to him next, ' _In other words, this is the time to start thinking seriously about your future!'_ Tears started to form in his eyes, ' _The highest ranking...Professionals…No crying...I have known it already, Right?!'_ He whipped his eyes of the water forming in them, ' _This is the reality...But it is precisely because that I knew...That I was deadly serious…!'_

It was at this point when his sense started coming to him and he notice across the street that there was a loud commotion going on. The was also the giant Mount Lady standing over the crowd. In the back of his mind the sensible part of him was telling him: ' _ **Do not look. I tell you...Not to...Watch!**_ ' Yet he felt compelled to move toward the event across the street. ' _ **Heh heh…**_ ' He heard an explosion, an explosion that sounded oddly familiar, ' _This...Explosion yet...'_ That voice once again came back to him, ' _ **You'll look because you're use to it. Huh? Stop right Now!**_ ' The voiced yelled pleadingly, ' _ **It is useless to continue watching.**_ ' It pointed out.

Izuku's eyes widened when he saw the same villain that had tried to take him over. ' _What is he doing here?!'_ He continued to watch the scene as another explosion rocked the area, ' _All Might! The villain has escaped?! Or is it because...He fell…? But then…'_ He asked himself this question, "Is it...My fault?!"

"Why is it that the heroes are not doing anything? They're like pegs or something!" a person in front of Izuku asked.

The man next to him said, "I understand it caught a school boy."

Izuku's memories came to him as he put his hands up to his mouth. A horrified expression was on his face. ' _He got caught...That means he has to face that pain...Hell!'_

Izuku heard More murmuring in the crowd, "Hey, this villain...Wasn't it the one that All Might was chasing after?"

"All Might, seriously! Do you think we'll see him here!?" An excited fan exclaimed.

"I caught a glimpse of him earlier today too!" Another one said.

A woman yelled, "Well then, why is it taking him so long?!"

Izuku was horrified by the outburst towards All Might. This whole thing was totally his fault. He didn't notice that on the far side of the crowd that All Might was there too. Listening to the comments on him as well. There was nothing he could do at this point. The number one hero was powerless.

Izuku felt sick watching the beast move around on the school boy, ' _This all my fault…! And whoever is caught can't move! This mud or slime guy is really elusive! They are just waiting for a hero with an advantageous quirk to come by and save the day!'_ Is that really all they could do?! ' _Just hang on…! Sorry! I'm really sorry…! Someone will come and save you right now...Someone...A hero will come to save you from one moment to another…'_

Then he saw the head of the school boy break free for a second he saw the spiky ash blond hair. Wait...That couldn't be…

He saw him. Katsuki was the one covered in that slime. He could see his tearful eyes, they were screaming: 'Someone save me!'

Izuku tore from the crowd and rushed in at the monster. He would not let his old friend go down like this, no he...He had to do something!

All Might and the gather group of heroes, eyes all widened at seeing the boy dash forward. "You moron! Stop! Stop!"

"This kid...Good for nothing...?!" The slime/Katsuki monster questioned seeing the fastly approaching boy.

Izuku had dropped his notebook on the way over. It just happened to flip to page twenty-five, ' _Why do I rush forward, towards him? What makes me?! Why?!'_

The creature grinned seeing his first real victim run forward, "Death by explosion!" it roared.

"Hiiii...!" His mind was a blur as it tried to come up with something so he wouldn't die. ' _What to do?! What do I do at a time like this?!' He mentally ranted. Then a page from his book came to mind, 'Page twenty-five!'_

The page read: **Kamui Woods. Absolut Preemptive Confinement. Lacquered Chains Prison. That the enemy by surprise. Attack based on the extension of the arms(strings). Restriction of movement of the enemy at every opportunity advantage(s): To end the fight quickly. Disadvantage(s): If there is numerous enemies they can pose a real problem in case of failure. The best way to avoid injury!**

"Argh!" the black and green haired boy grunted as he threw his bag at the slime creature.

 **(∩˃o˂∩)**

At first Naruto thought that he was going to have a real bad day. It sure started off like that. It just continued to roll out of control, but now he was an energetic mess. How could he not be! He had quirk of some kind. Jiraiya told him to head home as he would try to get in contact with some all wise toad.

He had no idea what that meant, but he really didn't care all that much. Right now had go tell Izuku of awesome news! He was going to be so surprised at the blond getting quirk. It would give the boy some hope that Naruto was right on that whole late bloomer thing. Though his quirk left him confused, just what was it? Was it some kind of speed quirk, or was it something else? It had to be something else, because that weird looking thing moving by his ankles. Was it fog, smoke, steam, wind, gas, or water vapor.

It was see through whatever it was. It would be so cool when he found out what it was. It was going to be awesome. Yes his dream wasn't so far from him now. No, it was now in reach. It was always possible. He believe it was possible and that was all he needed.

And no matter what, he would drag Izuku up the ranks with him. He would not leave his friend behind. They were both becoming heroes, together...Believe it! Maybe that should be his catchphrase? Or maybe, "Just who in the hell do you think I am?!" Yeah that sound badass, almost epic.

He sighed, "And copyrighted too...Damn it." he groaned out realizing where it was from. He would sleep on it.

Anyway he had more important things to talk about. His godfather now want to train him this year, which was great. He got to hang around with school janitor, but he also got to learn how to fight. He just hoped that Jiraiya didn't rub off too much on him. He was already somewhat perverted, but definitely not on his level, nor did he want to be either. It wouldn't be good for his health, let him tell you.

Naruto also felt that pain in his ankles some more as walked, "Okay what is with this pain? I know I didn't hurt them." He left up his right pants leg and pulled down and sock to his ankles bruised and an ugly purple color thanks to the internal bleeding. He check his other one only to see it just as mess up. "What the...When the hell did this...My quirk did this…?"

An explosion happened in the distanced causing him to lose his train of thought as he turned behind him to see the smoke rising from a plaza. "What the hell?" He wondered watching the smoke raise and another explosion go off. "Call me intrigued." he said as he made his way to the sence. When Naruto got there the first thing he saw was a crowd with a large shadow looming over them. His eyes trailed up the two long legs and grinned getting an eye full of that…

"Assbsolutely best fucking day ever." ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), was his expression. Whoever was handing out the quirks, should be given a medal for his services. Giving such a beautiful woman the ability to enlarge herself...Getting his mind out of the gutter he went up to the crowd to hear, "You moron! Stop! Stop!" Naruto jumped a couple of times to get a view of what was happening, but thanks to being short, that was rather impossible. He was still the shortest kid in the class, like always. That pissed him off, let him tell you. It sucks to be called shrimp, just like it sucked for that prick who got a broken nose.

Naruto groaned once again as he pushed himself forward in the crowd. "Death by explosion!" was yelled at the person who was probably fighting the villain. When he finally got to the the front of crowd, everything stopped. Izuku had just thrown his backpack at a villain, Katsuki was stuck inside a slime like monster being controlled, and to make matters worse, the thing controlling Katsuki had threatened to kill Izuku. Something snapped, and it was at the point at seeing Izuku sidestep the villain as he reached for Katsuki.

"Kachan!" Izuku yelled.

"Why are you here?!" Barked Katsuki.

Izuku answered his question as the slime creature was reforming back on the boy, "My legs moved on their own! I...Really don't understand why?!" Izuku thoughts were all over the place, ' _This is my fault! You'd better not give up! Yes I won't! I will do my best! So why is it that you are trying to get into the same arena as me, huh?! Kacchan nothing ventured, nothing gained. That is my goal! We're late bloomers, that's all! Heroes are really cool. I want to save the people with a smile on my lip. Be careful not obscure the facts. Stop doubting yourself! I know you can do it, quirk or no quirk!'_

"I came because...Your face seemed to be calling for help!"

The villain now was back to original position on the boy he captured, seeing this, Katsuki let out one final warning for Izuku to get away, "...Stop...You…!" ' _Get away Deku! Please…'_

' _This kid...No...brat, ruined it! I was almost done!'_ The slime thing glared at the by that stopped his progress, "I was almost finished, so...Move Tic!" He moved his large hand to slap the boy away from him.

The heroes cried out, "He will die needlessly! It is as if he is asking to commit suicide!"

All Mights eyes widened hearing the boy he started moving through the crowd, "Pathetic! I'm so Pathetic!" Yet before he could get to the fount of the line and make a mad dash to save the boys with his newly found spirit. A hero yelled, "Not another one!" Came the voice of the only female hero on the sence.

Though unlike the other boy that rushed in, there was something swirling around the boy. It started off small but became more visible to everyone. The wind started picking up almost like a storm was brewing before them. The air around the blond boy with the whisker marks on his face collected at his hands and arms. "Aaahh get away from them!" he screamed as sprinted to them. ' _My feet are killing me...My arms...It feels like they're ripping apart...I can't waver now...No or I'll lose both of them!'_ His emotions and the pain was killing him, it was causing the tears in his eyes to fall. ' _My god...This pain…!_ Aaaaaahhhhh" His thoughts became an empowered roar as he closed in.

His arms were completely covered with raging gusts of wind waiting to be unleashed at whatever target they may be sent at. He moved right in front of Izuku who just now notice Naruto, but what he took real good notice of was the wind swirling around his arms like miniature cyclones. The raw power behind them was like a soda bottle that been shaken up, ready to burst. His left hand shot forward while the right was pointed at the slimey limb that was coming to smash into them.

Then the held back attack was released, "Get off of him! Only I can kick his ass!" was Naruto's battle cry. The wind tore into the slime villain as the wind short everywhere like someone had dropped a bomb of nothing but compact wind in the plaza. Izuku was blasted back from Naruto, only to be caught by one hand, by none other than All Might in his true glory. "All Might?! I thought-"

All Might looked down at the boy, "You have managed to persuade me...That my morals are not just there for me to listen to. To me that is like saying that I do not set an example! The professionals put their lives on the line for the sake of the game." He watch on as blond haired boy blasted the slime guy all over the place. "Nothing has changed. It just took me long enough to realize this."

Mount Lady covered the crowd the from the powerful wind unleashed by the teen.

When the site was all clear of the wind, two boy's were left in the plaza by themselves as the onlookers watched on in awe. The whole plaza was clear of fire, but it was covered in slime from the creature.

Naruto stood over Katsuki who was looking on at Naruto with shocked bewilderment. Naruto had just used a quirk, but he didn't have one? He looked at Naruto and saw his arms. They were completely destroyed. They were twisted, covered in blood, and missing skin. There was also blood on his face too, he had a grin on his facial features, his grin turned into a smirked of triumph, "What's the matter, you scared?"

Katsuki was left there with a stunned look on his face as his eyes widened hearing those words. He would have said something if it wasn't for the blond taking a step back. His balance was staggered. He fell on to his back, he passed out from the pain.

All Might and the other heroes went to the fallen pair of teens. "His arms are…!" Kamui Woods trailed off. Not knowing what to say.

"He need immediate medical attention!" Backdraft hollowed over to the paramedics. Izuku watched as Naruto was cart away from the scene. The police told him that they couldn't give out any information on where he was being taken due security reasons. Villains that may see the event on Tv night try to go after the boy.

He saw the heroes gathering the slime creature in large plastic bags. The police took the bags full of the villain and left the scene expect a few other that alway stayed at the sence. The heroes made sure to berate Izuku for getting himself in "unnecessary" danger. However no matter how much they preached that, he couldn't believe them. If he hadn't done what he did then it may not have turned out the way that it did.

All Might was taking care of the reporters to save him and Katsuki from hearing an earful of endless, useless questions.

It was also weird to see Katsuki being praised for having such a strong quirk. Some even want him as a sidekick when got out of school. It also seemed that what everyone said bounced off of Katsuki. He was just staring at where Naruto was with a far off look on his face. He was upset, more so than usual. Whatever Naruto said made the explosion user, silent. Katsuki's eyes found Izuku and he sent the boy a deadly glare which made the black haired teen glup uneasily. That was a very friendly look…

Izuku left the sence. On his way out he saw toad hopping away from the area, that was odd. ' _I wanted to apologize to All Might, but...guess I'll have to settle for me to send him a message on his home page after returning home…'_

"Hey good for nothing!" Came the yell from Katsuki. Izuku turned, startled by the sudden call. "I...Never asked for your help or that friend of yours! I did not need to be saved! Okay?! You've got it?! I could take of myself, you hear, yeah!" His eyes became shadowed, "The only thing that I'm missing is that I have to apologize to a good for nothing without "individuality" like you! I owe you?! Maybe, but don't think I will apologize!" He turned away from Izuku and stormed off, "Fucking nerd!"

Izuku watched as the boy walked away. ' _Man he is so hard headed…'_ Izuke kept his eyes on his old friend with a bemused smile, ' _...Things are as you said. My helplessness is still there, but anyway...I'm happy. After all these events, I will now be able to abandon my dreams-'_

His thoughts were cut short when out of nowhere, All Might slid into the street like a baseball player, "I'm here!"

Once again Izuku found himself startled by the sudden person jumping out at him, "Huh?!" He let his surprize be known, "All Might! What are you doing here?! I thought you were surrounded by a horde of reporters?"

"I can avoid them if I want to!" he said in his cheery heroic voice, "After all, I'm All Mi-" he coughed and reverted back into his true form as blood flew everywhere.

"Aargh!" Cried Izuku seeing the blood come from All Might's mouth.

He whipped his mouth of blood, "Kid. I came to thank you and make some corrections...and I have a proposal for you." he told Izuku.

"Huh?" Was the intelligent reply from Izuku.

"If you hadn't been there and if I didn't hear your personal story...And you even told me I had fake muscle!" He chuckled at that remark as he thought about it more, "For all that, I must thank you!"

The black and green haired teen put his head down in shame, "Don't...From the beginning, It's entirely my fault. I disturbed you from your hero duties...and I was relatively cheeky as I am "without individuality"..."

Toshinori titled his head, "About that!" Izuku looked up at Toshinori, "At that time, no one could act. You were the only to step forward, you! A shy person "without Individuality". And that really touched me!" He then asked, "Okay, but then what? How does the story end up for most of these people?!" Izuku took a step back seeing where he was going with this, "It always concludes with these words: "My body moved on it's own!" Izuku was holding his burnt notebook closer to him as he shook in his spot as he heard All Might's words, "Some say that while being in school. It is possible to determine the most people who will be the best ranked hero…"

Izuku was bending down like someone had placed a mountain on his back, for one reason or another, he remembered his mother's words to him. The tears were in his eyes again, ' _I'm sorry, Izuku I am so sorry...!'_ He was sweating as everything was coming at him at once.

All Might got closer to the boy, "This is...what happened to you...Right?!"

"Yes!" Izuku cried as the tears fell. ' _Do not say that, mom. At that time I want you to tell me…'_

"You can become a hero." All Might declared honestly.

Izuku fell to his knees as he cried. Dreams...Eventually become real.

 **(∩˃o˂∩)**

Blackness...It was all he could see. He also felt like total shit. His arms were in constant pain, his ankles were in pain too, but his arms were overriding all of that. His stomach ached, his head felt like his brain was knocking against his skull. His ears were still ringing from the wind. He could also taste blood in his mouth. His quirk, had done this to him. His quirk was the control of the wind.

As amazing as that sounded, it left one big question...how was he going to control it. Using it a little caused his ankles to bleed internally. Then using it at whatever power level he did, put him in the hospital. Completely defenseless, useless, and broken. He could not explain just how much pain he was in at the moment. It was just too painful to do anything but lay there.

He knew he had won the fight against that slime, mud thing, but at the cost of being bed ridden, in an expensive room in a hospital, armless. The lady at the orphanage was going to kill him this time. That was for sure. He already had a theory that she was villain in the first place, now he had gone and done it. He gave her a fucking reason to kill him. Damn it!

Well it wasn't all that bad he guessed. He did save those two people. He would say they were definitely the two closest people to him. He couldn't see either one of them die. Sure may hate Katsuki's horrible attitude but he knew better. That guy was a mega tsundere, only explanation he was will to accept.

Man being stuck in a bed not being able to move sucked, that was one of the many reasons he hated hospitals. That and the needles, my god. He would kill the first person comes anywhere near him with a syringe. A very horrible death too. You better keep that shit away from him.

That and there was that smell too, the hospital smell. It was terrible, let him tell you.

Though he really wondered what the damage was done to his arms and legs. He thought his ankles would be fine, but his arms were a different story. Just how bad did he mess them up? Could they be fixed? Will there be some scarring? There was just a lot of questions he had for this medical staff when he got up.

Also...Just how long was he asleep for: an hour, hours, a day, days, weeks? Ugh this was too tiresome to worry about. He should just get some more…

Naruto could hear the doors open into his room, "Yeah you can see him...But he still is unconcious." Came the all too familiar voice of Jiraiya.

"How bad is he?" came a woman's voice. She sounded like he knew who she was too. He just couldn't place her voice with a face.

"His arms...Are useless at the moment. All that built up power and his lack of control of his ability almost ripped them off. The doctors here can't really give him the help he needs." Jiraiya told the woman.

' _Wow I really fucked myself, huh?'_ If he was truly awake, he would probably be crying at the moment.

"However, I have a friend coming in from Las Vegas to personally handle his healing."

"Their coming from the U.S.?" the woman questioned.

"Well she usually in Macau, China. She has quite the gambling problem." he sighed.

"I see...Well what do you have to say, Baku-chan?" she asked someone else in the room who had neglected to say anything at this point.

"I didn't need you to save me!" Oh my god. Katsuki?! Wait that means that the woman speaking was none other the principal! That's where he remember the voice from. Wait, why were they here? Hold the phone...Did she just call him...Baku-chan? ' _Blackmail material! Ha...Haha...Ahahahaha!'_ The pranks he could pull with this information.

And was guy really being an ass to a person who saved him? Oh who the hell was he kidding?! Yes, yes he would! That was just who this guy was. An asshole, through and through. There was a sound of someone getting smacked on the back of head, "Oww! Fine whatever! I'll thank him, because I have to, not cuz I want to!" there was silence, "...Thanks, I guess...Though this doesn't mean you're better than me!"

"Aww my sweet little tsundere!" His mother gushed.

"I'm not a tsundere!" Katsuki roared at his mother. She dare call him that...In front of people! How dare she do this to him. He was supposed to be the number one hero in the making not a Anime character!

Jiraiya sounded amused, "You did sound totally like a tsundere though." Jiraiya jumped in.

"Quiet wart-face!" the ash blond haired teen growled.

Naruto really wanted to laugh out loud on that one, ' _Wart-Face! Ahahah! That's rich.'_

"Oi you little brat!" Jiraiya started cracking his knuckles, "You're asking for it."

"Whatever, I'm blowing this popsicle stand." Katsuki grunted stomping out the room like a baby elephant.

' _Best fucking day ever. Best. Day. Ever.'_ Naruto thought. Sure he may have ended up in a hospital bed, but all the good stuff that happened before this, pretty damn good. Just too damn bad that he hurt everywhere on his body.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Jiraiya spoke up, "So are sure about this...Is he alright with your decision."

"Pfft," Naruto was guessing she waved the question off by the change in the air current...Wait what?! "He would be totally fine with it. He likes the boy's spirit. That and we are really in debt to him." He felt her hand in his hair, "He did save our son."

Jiraiya must've nodded at the question, where was this sensing of the wind coming from all of a sudden! "I see…" he then chuckled with amusement.

"I'm sorry?" she asked with a hint of anger, not getting why Jiraiya was laughing.

"You and your son have the same personality." The can of worms Jiraiya had just opened.

"Me and that idiot of mine do not share the same personality, Toad Licker!" she insulted the man.

Oh god she is the female Katsuki! This was their school principal?! He thought that he would definetly got his personality from the father but damn was he wrong, way wrong. Did she just call her own son an idiot? "I have never licked a toad, just so you know. And yes you do."

"You dare keep on insisting, that I, the Legendary Locomotive, I'm like my Baka-chan?!" Wait, Katsuki's mother was Thy Locomotive! No fucking way, then that meant that his father was none other than One Shot! Shot lightning bolts from his hands. Their hero group was known as 'Smokescreen'! Sorry, Naruto had a fangirl moment.

Jiraiya however was affected by her at all, "Do you not remember what you said to your husband when you first fought him in last battle of the 'Sport Festival'?" She hesitated to answer which gave room for Jiraiya to continue, "I believe it was Pre...No you first laughed like this: Mahahahah, Prepare to be crushed! You insect!"

"I-I did not!" she lost her resolve. "You made that up, Ero Sage!"

"Do you want me to get the tape? I know there was other things you said too. My favorite one was, "Die you light spammer!"

"I'll destroy you wrat for brains!" she yelled as the room became heated. She was definitely using her quirk. "And shove that copy right up your-"

' _Ugh this heat is awful! It's so damn hot in here that I feel like I'm going to be cooked alive!'_ Naruto mentally screamed. He was sweating on the outside, he could just feel it. Yep, she is definitely Katsuki in female form. She was a total hothead. Jiraiya seeing Naruto's predicament quickly spoke up, "Oi! Don't forget about Naruto!"

The steam instantly died and the room was cool again. ' _Thank god.'_

"Ahh, I'm sorry Naruto! I kind of over acted." she apologized with a quick bow.

Jiraiya snorted, "A little?"

The woman growled, "You mine when we leave." Okay she was far more scary then the woman at the orphanage.

Jiraiya gave a nervous laugh, "So have you finished the paperwork?"

"All that is need is your signature…" she paused, "Which is in my home office."

She was grinning! She had to be because the voice she had used was way too sweet to be real. ' _I was nice knowing you Jiraiya, but I don't think I'll be seeing more of you.'_ Jiraiya was a dead man.

"Oh...Is that right? I guess I'll have to swing by then…" Jiraiya was crying on the inside. ' _Good luck Super Pervert, you will be missed by your fanbase.'_

"I would like to get this over with before they close for day." she urged him out of the room.

"...Right…" he concurred with the woman hesitantly. Heard them leave the room, but before the door closed to leave him in the room, "Good luck kid...You're gonna need." That was the last thing said to him as the door closed.

He had learned so much about Katsuki in such a short time span that it was unbelievable. Thought there was only one question on his mind, ' _Why were they here?'_ Did they come to say thank you for saving me/my son? He could believe all that, well at first he did, but after listening more...There was something else going on that he didn't understand. Just what were Jiraiya and the Katsuki's Mother talking about? He was going to get to the bottom of this. One way or another.

Well he would find out eventually. Right now maybe he should get more sleep? Yeah, this pain was killing him right now. Sleep would be good. He couldn't wait to get out of this hospital, that was for sure.

 **(∩˃o˂∩)**

 **Author's notes: Yes chapter two is done! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I can't wait to see what you all think about this! Naruto without the wind is like Izuku not having the "One for All" quirk. Like last time the mistakes such as spelling and grammar will be fixed at a later date! I just wanted to get this out to you guys so you can some more reading in. Have a great weekend guys and gals. Man oh man what a week! I hope you all stay safe! Review, fave, and follow...If you want to, It's not like I care...Baka!**


End file.
